I remember
by PearlLane
Summary: Abby helps Gibbs to remember, set in season three, 'Hiatus 1'


The attempt he was making to watch ZNN and catch up on current events was drowned out by the loud clunking noise of someone approaching. Expecting to see a military personal he was taken a back when it was thick, black platform boots that came into his view. Moving his eyes upward he left the tops of the boots at just below the slender knee caps, a red and grey plaid skirt that hit just past the thighs of his visitor, and a read long sleeved shirt, with holes for the thumbs, decorated in skulls and stars.

But it was taking in the face of this woman that caught him most off guard, the heavy make up matched the darkness of her hair but the two high placed pony tails on either side of her head and the gleam in her eye warmed him body from top to bottom. Her name refused to connect to anything in his memory but he could feel she was of great importance to him and he was happy to see someone he could somewhat relate with.

Abby saw the wheels turning in his head and it warmed her heart to see him working out a mystery again. Not waiting for a greeting she crossed the room and stood beside his bed, "Don't worry Gibbs, I know you don't remember me, I didn't expect it if you couldn't place Ducky."

Even her voice offered him comfort that none other had yet, it was a bit low and husky but filled with joy and happiness. He gave her a weak smile, "Thanks.."

"Abby, my names Abby but you call me Abbs a lot too. It's your pet name for me." She extended her left hand out to him with that wide smile still plastered on her face.

He hadn't noticed before but she had drinks in both her hands, in the one held out to him was a tall white cup with a plastic lit a top it, coffee. He took it eagerly and gulped down a large amount, it was perfect. Looking to her other hand she held a large red and white plastic cup with the words "CafPow!" printed on the side, he could see through the clear top it was a red smoothie style drink. No doubt it was the source of sugar that kept her so perky and upbeat. "Abby, thank you."

Taking a large sip of her own beverage she smiled and waved it off, "You have no idea how many coffees I probably owe you, you're usually the supplier." He just nodded at her and took another drink from his cup, she took in the injuries on his face. Scars and scabs all along his face that made her heart ache with concern and worry. Without thought she reached out her free hand and ran her fingers across the deep cut in his eyebrow.

At the touch of her soft fingers he jumped back, seeing the fear in her eyes he smiled. "Sorry, you just startled me is all." His reserve calmed back down when that smile parted her lips again and she laughed like him being startled was the funniest joke she had ever heard. "Why are you here Abbs? Not that I don't enjoy the company but don't you have a job to be at?"

Looking around the room she saw the many flowers, her black roses standing out amongst all the colors. Shaking her head caused her pigtails to lightly brush against her neck, "I'm your forensic scientist, but when the director told us you were awake I had to sneak away and make sure you were ok with my own eyes."

He could see that look of fear in her eyes again and he hated to be the cause that diminished the spark in her emerald eyes. It was irritating him that he couldn't recall the role she played in his life, other than knowing she was important he had nothing. He was about to say something but she cut him off with her fast paced words.

"It's just seeing you in that amount of pain and trouble scared me. Scared the hell out of me Gibbs. In all the years I have known you, you had never been hurt enough to even think about stepping inside a hospital and then you got escorted here on a gurney." She took a quick sip from her drink before she took a breath and continued on. "And then today when the Director said you thought it was '91 and you had just returned from Kuwait, I knew that meant….well I knew Shannon and Kelly would be at the top of your mind."

Those names caused him to snap his eyes on her, she had stopped talking and was biting her bottom lip and staring at him with an intense gaze. He couldn't help it but his mind raced back to receiving the news and visiting their graves. Lost in thought he didn't see her hand as it slowly let go of the plastic cup and out to his own on the side of the bed. As her small fingers slid inside of his own he returned to present day and the warmth of her flesh. "You…you know about Shannon and Kelly?"

Squeezing his hand she nodded, "Yeah, you told me a few years back after a case that dealt with a marine losing his wife and child that had you really shaken up. I found you in your basement working on one of your boats, drinking bourbon." She searched his eyes as the tried to force the memory to come to him, when it didn't and his defeated eyes bore into her she gave a weak grin. "You had me promise not to tell anyone else, not that you needed to. But I think you should know that the Director is going to be looking into your past to help you remember what you are missing and might come across it."

If he told her about Shannon and Kelly she was more than important to him, she was vital to his existence. But he still couldn't place her and he was starting to get angry, but she could sense that and began to slowly draw her thumb back and forth across the top of his hand. It calmed him, "So more people are going to have to know about them then?"

She scrounged up her nose and gave a light nod, "Yeah, it will help them solve the case as to why you were nearly killed. But if you say the word it will never be brought up again, Ducky, Tony, McGee, and Ziva will understand." Her feet were beginning to tire from standing still so she turned and leaned herself against the side of his bed turning her head back to face him.

Her weight caused the bed to dip and his leg fell to create a rest for her lower back, the closeness brought a warm rush through his body again. But her hand found its way back to his before he could let his mind wander any farther. "Ducky is the older man who was here when I first woke up right?" She nodded her head and smiled at the fact he remembered that much. "Who are the others? Tony, McGee, Ziva? And you mentioned the 'Director'?"

Nodding she turned her body more and her one leg bent to give her more balance, "Tony is your right hand man, or he likes to think he is but he is your best agent. McGee is our tech guy but great in the field too, and Ziva is a great kick ass woman who keeps the other two in check. Director is Jenny, I am sure she will be around later, you've known her for years but I will let her tell you about that." Taking a breath she squeezed his hand again, "We are your team Gibbs, we stand by you at all times."

The conviction and trust in her eyes built up his character and he was feeling less useless than he had been in days. The knowledge he had a whole team of people who depended on him, and especially her, meant that he had been able to move on from the lost of Shannon and Kelly and be happy again.

Watching him take it all in she could see that he was beginning to feel less alone in the world, he had told her when he got the news about his wife and child he nearly committed suicide because he felt so alone. The thought of her world without him wasn't possible and she had to make sure he knew that there were people banking on him being back to normal. Looking up at the clock she knew she had to go, sighing she squeezed his hand. "I better get back to the Navy Yard before they get suspicious, I will come back later though, promise."

He didn't want her to go, she made him feel less lost but he knew she had a job to get back to. He returned the squeeze and gave her a nod, "I would like that, thanks again Abby."

Getting up from her spot she inched closer to the head of the bed, "Anything for you Gibbs, anything." She leaned over the guard rail and pressed her lips to his cheek.

The sensation sent a thrill through him, and unlike any of the ones she had already made him experience. His mind was flooded with images of her in various dark outfits, hair always in a version of pigtails, in what seemed to be a lab. There were many times he kissed her like she had just done to him, and there were just as many hugs, and also signing. When they stopped she was at the door almost out of his reach, he shouted out her name, "Abbs!"

Quickly she turned and held on to the door frame as she waited with happy eyes for his response. He lifted his hands and without too much thought the motions came to him, _I remember._

_Her lips spread from ear to ear and she jumped up and down before running to his bed and hugging him. She tried not to squish him but couldn't hold back her joy, when she pulled back she planted another kiss on his cheek before going back to the door to leave. But before she crossed the threshold she looked over her shoulder, "That's good work Gibbs."_


End file.
